Witch Hunt
by Spaghettioftheinsides
Summary: Iceland, Denmark and Norway angst. Men were considered witches more so than women in Iceland and a child with purple eyes and shiny silver hair is just too suspicious. rating it t for the violence and to be safe. first story so please offer kind advice and criticism thanks.


Matthias sat on the bed he had placed over the trapdoor in the floor. "Den please let me out! Please, it's too dark!" Den looked down at his hands and crawled off the bed to the floor before he tapped the door to make Iceland stop pounding. He could tell Icey had been crying but this was for the best. The town people could be here any minute.

"Please Icey, trust me and stay down there for a little while longer. Just til your big brother gets here." He heard a strong pounding on the door and went to answer it, hoping and praying it was Norway. Instead standing behind it was a man with dark hair, a cloak, and a lantern and the sight made Den's blood freeze. The crowd behind the man with torches didn't ease his nerves either.

"We know the witch boy is here, and this is your chance to hand him over without incident!" The man said in a gravely voice. Den felt sweat run down his forehead as he hid his shaking hands by placing them on the door.

"I have no clue what you mean. You can look 'round if ya need to though." Den said, voice trembling and nervous. He hoped Ice could just keep quiet and calm for a few minutes longer. Den felt his stomach curl as the guilt for this mess set in

Norway came by Iceland once a month to use a spell to make his eyes blue and his hair less silvery and more gray. It fooled the humans for the most part but when it wore off, it did all at once and his appearance would instantly shift, making his hair a shiny silver and his eyes bright purple. People used to think it odd but never evil,... now though...

They knew the day it would wear off every time and that day Norway always made sure he was back to use the spell again, but today... Today Denmark had showed up and taken the boy shopping against his wishes and while they were out the spell wore off. In the middle of town. In front of everyone. And now the whole village was in an uproar. Den had thought he covered his tracks in the snow but they must've followed.

Den was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard someone shouting. He looked out to see Nor shoving through the people to get to the front of the mob. "What is this?!" Nor yelled angrily.

"We hunt the witch boy! He has the violet eyes of a demon, and the silver hair of a being who has sold their soul!" The man who was inspecting the cabin shouted. Nor approached the man with cold anger obvious in his normally dull eyes. Den took a step back and knew those eyes would soon look at him like that.

"And you have proof such a boy capable of evil exists!?" The man held his ground and stared into the furious Norwegian's eyes. "And you found the boy here?"

The man deflated slightly. "We watched the witch enter here, however it seems he used the Devil's powers to escape us for now."

"Then I ask you leave my friend and I alone. I have just arrived from a long journey and I wish to speak with him of my travels." Den almost smiled at the way Norway lied so easily, but he also knew he was in a lot of trouble.

The man gave the two a suspicious look but he left without an argument. They waited until the light faded out of sight before Nor moved to the trap door. They had always been afraid something like this would happen and had Sweden make it for them.

He lifted Iceland out and the scared child hugged him crying. "Shh. It's okay." He pet the boys head until the 9 year old was calm. "You took him into town today?!" Nor yelled at Denmark.

"I just wanted to get him something special!" Den tried to meagerly defend his actions, but he knew he was in the wrong. He screwed up. And now Ice had to move towns and he was in danger because Denmark was impatient.

"Why didn't you wait for me?! Now we have to leave! CHANGE OUR NAMES!" Norway roared, Den hadn't seen him show this much anger in a long time. Nor turned and gently laid a hand on Iceland's face turning the boy's eyes blue and his hair more gray.

"Nor, It's not like he'd die! B-but I'll help I promise! Let me pay for-" Den started and was cut off as Norway whipped around and glared at him more harshly than he had in a long time.

"You will find us a new home and help us move. We are leaving tonight, I will not risk my brother having to go through that pain! Now go get us a carriage." Norway then moved to gather all the possessions in the home and Denmark went to ready their transport.

After he left, a small shadow ran it's way back to town. The boys inside clueless of the danger that would return for both of them.

The mob quietly assembled outside their home, torches a flame like the rage and fear in their hearts. The man from before approached the door with two large men next to him. He knocked loudly.

Nor answered the door with Iceland behind his legs. Before he could even say hello the man on the left struck him against his temple knocking him out. Iceland tried to run but the other man lifted his small struggling body over his shoulder. No matter how he screamed or kicked he couldn't get loose. With that the brothers were carried away to the town center as the towns people readied the wood.

Denmark was busy haggling over price when he heard the shouts and sounds of thrown wood hitting wood. He went down the street to see a large pole in the center of a pyre still under construction. It looked almost done. But, but who-? He heard a man shout and the shriek of scared child.

"Brother Dan! Please! Help big brother. Help us!" The boy struggled in the grasp of a large man as another carried who could only be Norway over his shoulder. Denmark ran towards the pyre as one man set Nor down leaning his back against the pole and the other held Iceland's hands over his head against the other side of the pole. The people gathered in number as the men worked.

"Stop screaming you devil child! Your body will soon return to the flame from where you came!" The man in the cloak yelled.

Den was struggling up the pyre, determined to save his brothers, when he was noticed. The men who had tied Nor and Ice to the pole slid down and restrained him from the bottom. "Let go! They aren't witches! Lukas! Emil! I'm comin'!" He yelled and hit the one on his left in the head. He made a break for it only for the other man to tighten his grip.

"People do you see the trickery these evil beings are capable of?!" The man bellowed. "They can hypnotize any man into blind devotion with their evil violet eyes!" He pointed to Denmark. "Do not worry brother," He picked up a flaming torch. As other men began pouring oil on the wood. "These vile witches may come to our land to hurt us, but we know how to stop them!" The crowd cheered. "Once the witches are burned your mind will return to you!" And with that he dropped the torch.

Den struggled harder against the hands holding him breaking free only for them to grab his shirt collar and pull him back away from the flames. "Dan! Big brother wake up! Dan help!" Emil sobbed begging for Denmark or his brother to save him as they always have. And Den looked up to see the flames reach Nor just as he woke up. He could see the panic in Norway's eyes just before he screamed. Denmark stared for a few moments as Lukas went up in flame. That is until his vision was blurred with tears and he screamed as well.

Iceland panicked more hearing his older brother scream in agony. "DAN! DAN PLEASE!" Iceland began coughing as the smoke filled his young lungs and the fire reached his new shoes. Den looked away as he struggled for any purchase in getting away.

"I'm coming! Try not to breathe too deeply! Emil!" He yelled as he kicked one man in the shin and tried to run to the rescue only to be caught AGAIN. This time he was dragged back to a fence post by the church in the square. They tied his hands as he struggled and tried not to watch the fire. He was helpless. He hated feeling helpless as his family suffered. He listened to Iceland and Norway wail in pain and scream in agony.

"Watch sir as your magic masters and tormentors perish and you are freed!" The man bellowed from the front of the crowd. He approached Denmark and grabbed his face roughly, forcibly shoving his head toward the blaze and closer to the sounds. Den kept his eyes closed as tears streamed down his face.

"EMIL! LUKAS!" He screamed and he heard them cough and gasp only to scream as the crowd cheered. The claps and happy calls from the townsfolk only made him sick. This was his fault.

The celebration continued until the fire burned out completely. Once it was over his hands were freed and Denmark sunk to his knees. He sobbed hard.

He waited until the square was clear of people before dragging himself over to the remains of the once high pyre. He began digging through the ash and debris looking for any sign of his brothers. His tears only making his search harder before falling to wash the ash off his hands. His heart beat and movements frantic and panicked.

He sat there blaming himself entirely and apologizing to nothing simply praying that Iceland and Norway would hear him. "NOR! ICE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" He heard some faint wheezing and turned toward it.

He dusted the wooden scraps aside. "Oh Ice! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry little Iceland, I promise I'll take care of ya! And Nor!" He went and got the carriage he paid for so many hours ago, he parked it by the ashes and took off his coat. "N-now Ice, I'm.. I'm gonna put this on ya and lift ya into the carriage okay?"

He knew his youngest sibling wouldn't respond. But he didn't want to take him off guard with the pain of lifting him. Gently setting his coat over the blackened body he tucked it around him ad lifted the boy. Had Iceland still been awake he'd have probably screamed, it seems he passed out from the pain however and Den was happy he didn't have to be awake for this.

He laid Ice on the back seat of carriage and then went to find Norge. Nor was still awake under all the wood and when Denmark wrapped his own shirt around him he tried to scream only to cough ash painfully out of his lungs.

Den scooped Nor into his arms and carefully walked so as not to jostle the man in his grip too much. Laying him on the other seat across from Ice. All he could do now was take them back to the cabin and nurse them until they could leave.

He didn't push the horses hard, wanting instead to go slowly so as not to cause the others more pain than necessary. He reached the cabin at night fall and laid the two in bed. He lit a small fire in the hearth and began the sicken task of cutting away the scorched flesh so new could grow in its place.

Nor wasn't too hard, his body twitched here and there however as he moved to Iceland... he doubted himself and began crying. He sobbed into the side of the bed holding the boys little hand. A while later he began cutting and worked as quickly as he could.

He wrapped them in some clean cloth and tried to help them drink a little water but it was a futile attempt. He ended up sitting on the floor, no pillow or blankets for himself, as he didn't deserve them in his mind, he used them all on the two who did."Tomorrow he would have to change their bandages, try to make them drink water, and hopefully find a doctor from out of town who wouldn't ask too many questions. For now he sat on the floor fighting to stay awake and keep watch. Nobody else was hurting his brothers, tonight or ever again. He would spend his eternal life making sure of that.


End file.
